When its over
by Sara-x0
Summary: Alrighty, Im not much for summarys, but When its over, its basically the final duel of Harry and Voldemort, orignally this story was going to be called the Final Duel, but I decied that was saying to much, when its over is much more suitable, it basically
1. Lets Dance

Disclamier: I do not own any of these Characters.. :(

Quick summary: The fina duel between Harry and Lord Voldemort, one will have to die in order for the other to live. who will it be? and what will happen next?

My words: I dunno..how this is going to go..so..ummh..Lets just hope for the best..

**Lets Dance**

"Now Harry, All you have to do is touch it-" Hermione said trembling slightly.

"And it will lead you right to him" Ron continued for her.

"I know, I'm ready" Harry said confidently with wand at hand. "And whatever happends, I want you to two to say here." He said.

"But..Harry, you can't honosetly think you are going to fight him off yourself?" Hermione said.

"Well, I reckon its what I need to do." He said gripping his wand.

"So you are just going to go there with no back up and hope for that best?" Ron said shocked.

"Well i'm just going to have to give it my all now aren't I?" Harry said a bit annoyed now. "Look I have to do this, for myself" He paused. He held out two fingers as he moved his hand towards the Porkey.

"Good lucky" Was all the Ron could say.

"Look, I'll be fine" Harry said. "This is what I need to do."

His fingers reached the locket and he felt a pulling around his naval. He kept his eyes shut and his mind focused, he was going to have to do this; and if he was to die trying, he would just be like the many before him.

As his feet hit the ground he found him self in a firmilaur place, a place he had entered in his fourth year of Hogwarts, the grave yard. He stood up and straightened himself out.

"I didn't think you would have the guts to come" Came a deep voice, A man with a long black cloak looked at him. The man stared at Harry with his red slit like eyes.

"Well, then again, I guess you must have known, if you didn't come now, I would have found you and killed you.."

Harry knew well enough that there was a time to be quite and a time to speak, this was a time to be quite but, his temper rising slowly.

"Well.." Harry said slowly. "I don't see how you can be so confident about that." He said slowly carefully choosing his words.

The man gave out a laugh. "You think that I Lord Voldemort would fall to the feet of Harry Potter? That I would be so weak?" He said with a laugh. "Surely, by now you would have found out, that I am practically immortal.." He said with a slight smirk on behalf of himself. " Seventeen years ago, I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life." He began. "I had devied my soul, into seven pieces, one was placed in a diary, one was placed apon on locket that belonged to Salazor Slytherin, one on a cup of Hegla Hufflepuff, One on the Hat of Ravona Ravenclaw, and one was left in myself-" He paused. "Well, surely you have destroyed all..but two..Well as you know one piece of my soul would have to remain with myself in order for me to live, but the last bit, was placed..In you-- Now you can see my horrid mistake, marking you as an equal, Many times before I have tried to kill you but people you have gotten in the way, first, your parents, then Sirius, then Dumbledore, now with all them out of the way, this just leaves you and me, a man to man duel, and may the best one win" He said with a smirk inspite of himself.

"I intend too." Harry said.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to mock your superiours?" Voldemort said with a laugh. "Now you know how these duels go, I am sure" He said wand in hand. Harry did the same. "One..Two...Three" Voldemort said.

"EXPELLIERIMOUS!" Harry cried.

"Protego" Voldemort said almost boredly with a wave of his wand. "Crucio" He said his wand narrowing at Harry.

Before Harry couldn't even dogde it, the spell hit him hard his arms flying behind him legs over his head, he let out a horrible scream of pain. As the spell stopped He straighted up. "AVAD KA-"

"No No No, Not yet Harry, First you must Dance.." Voldemort said pointing his wand at Harry.

_Dance...Come on Potter Dance..You know you want to move your body and dance. _ A voice in Harrys head said.

_Dance? No thank you I don't think so..I really don't want to maybe I'll pass. _Came Harrys Voice.

_Dance, come on your know you want to have a little victory dance before death, come on Harry lossen up have some fun. _ The voice said yet again.

_No, I really think i'll pass I really can't dance._

_FOR THE LAST TIME DANCE!_

_No, I don't think I will._

"Ahhh..I see you have learned to fight that cruse now have you?" Voldemort said. "No problem I know so many more.."Crucio" Voldemort Said once again. "I shall give you pain before death."

Once again Harrys body was thrown into postitions of massive pain. His scream louder this time eyes watering. "Pain before death?" Harry said converstationally. "I have been here for over thirty mintues, and all you have done is tell me you biggest mistake and tourmented me, I really think that if you wanted to kill me you might have done it already." He said knowingly. "Or Maybe.." He said getting a head of himself. "You cannont kill me because you have grown acustom to me? No matter I can kill you, for you killed the only people whom I was ever close too" Harry said anrgly. "AVADA KADA-" He said again but was cut off.

"Honosetly Harry you think I would want to kill you so easily, and not make you suffer like I did you parents? Dumbledore used to talk so highly about Harry Potter, but clearly, he doesn't know a thing? Alright Potter, If you think I jeust maybe I will just do it now.." He said highering his wand. "AVADA KADERKA!" A green light shot at Harry aiming directly at his heart.

'_Oh shit, now i'm in trouble, stupid stupid stupid Harry,' _he thought, _'wait, there must be away, there has to be a counter cruse a way to block it'. _he thought hoplessly. As the green light skimmed his cheek. _'Wait..what the fuck was that?' why aren't I dead?' _ Harry was just as amazed as Voldemort was.

Voldemorts eyes flicked. "Just as I expected...No matter." He pointed his wand at Harry. "Incarcerous."

Ropes binded themself around Harrys arms and legs. Harry snorted. "What is this? Suppouse to make me stay still so you can aim correctly this time?" Harry said.

Voldemort looked at him. "Watch your mouth.." He said pointing his wand at Harry. "Stupefy"

Extermly short chapter, next one will be longer I promise..And Interesting, this one didn't really explain anything, sorry for all the mistakes ):

R&R If you love me 3.

haha.


	2. Part of Him that wasn't real

Whoot, I got some reviews, I'm glad to see that you guys liked it..this chapted might be a little short only because, so much is going on right now like the fact that im grounded, so I will have trouble updating, but I will keep it going. (:

**LuckyStars0191**  
I'm dying to find out how this will end!  
**BabyDragon848**  
I like how your story is going! Write more, write more! I'd love to read it!

**OCDdegrassi**  
I Really like it. It's an interesting start. And funny too. Maybe i just have a weird sense of humor but w/e. Continue please!

  
- Thanks you guys, my first reviews from Chapter one.-

**There Was Always a Part of Him that wasn't Real.**

His body lay limp on the ground his wand in his hand. He's thoughts were all running around.

_whats going on? Why aren't I dead? Whats the counter cruse..Think Harry Think_

Voldemort smiled, well what could only look like a smile on his thin pale face.

"I have heard from a reliable source that you can't perform a jinx without speaking." There was a hint of satisfaction on his face.

_'Snape' _was the one thought that came to Harrys mind, his thoughts running faster now, if he wasn't petrifed, his face would have showen great concertration. He repeated the counter cruse hopelessly in his head over and over.

"Well, now that you are finally quite," Voldemort began. "We can do this the easy way..or the hard way.."

'_they hard way, what the hell do you call this?' _harry thought his temper was raising, not that he could do anything.

Voldemort looked at him as thought he could read his thoughts.

'_Shit..' _

"I'm going to ignore your cheek Potter" Voldemort said walking slowly towards Harry, not taking his eyes off him.

"You must wonder why I have been trying to kill you.." He began. "Yes, I know Dumbledore told you it was the Phophecy, Yes the Phophecy that I never go to hear because Lucious being so clever let it fall into your hands.." He stopped for a second. "Enough of that, well a reliable source has told me that, you and Dumbledore" He snickered at Dumbledores name.

"Yes, you and Dumbledor were searching for the Horcuxes, it had came to my attention, you didn't think that I Lord Voldemort wouldn't check them often?..Well I realised that, One was gone, The Diary that you had destoryed, and then Dumbledore found the ring, I knew it at once, Snape reporting about Dumbledores hand, I knew what he was trying to do..And rumor has it you have found a thrid? Regulus was to smart for his own good, trying to stand up to the Dark Lord." Voldemort gave a laugh.

Harry just wondered were this was going.

"Well yes, you must have found the fake Horcuxes with Dumbledore and then, you searched the Black house, for something to contact Sirius with, To talk to him beyond the grave." He snickered. "Even they great Harry Potter must have realized that contacting the dead is harder then it seems. Well anyways on your search you stumbled apon a locket, one that wouldn't open, a slytherin crest on it."

Harry felt his stomach drop, how had voldemort known so much? The note had said the locket would of been destoryed it was just a big shock to Harry when he found it.

"Well yes you destroyed that and a few others, but you are missing two am I correct? One of them being me..and the other one being..."

Harry's heart was rasing. The other one, all this time his counting had been off there was one more out there. But where..He let his mind wander.

Voldemort laughed, his laugh carried threw Harrys body, it was almost unpleastent, had he missed something? was there something that he didn't catch..

"Fool, I thought this would have been clear to you.."

'_would have been clear to me?..." _

"The night I set out to kill you..."

_'They always told me he had left a little bit of himself in me..but no.."_

"Your mother, standing up to save you kept you alive, but didn't you wonder ever, why I disappered where I went? why you could speak parsle tounge? why you had some of my traits? The Night your parents died..I"

_'You..? Please tell me that I am wrong.."_

A short little chapter, next one will be longer and have alot more to it, this one I dunno if I am satisfied with it i might actually edit it or delete it and re-do it, I am not quite sure at this time.

R&R

3 Sara.


End file.
